nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tanglefrost
I'm sorry being rude was not the point if that at all, I actually really appreciate the apology however I felt the need to point out that more than the comment what really hurt me was in the previous comment when you thought I would ban you for posting your opinion, because j honestly thought you knew me better than that Anyways, I'm sorry if I seemed pissy I was (half) joking about the not messaging me thing so I'm sorry. However I seriously would prefer it if you stopped messaging me on here because 5 edits ago was seriously supposed to be my last one. If you could message me on wattpad or something that would be preferable c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 13:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Also please excuse the inconvenient placing of my message my phone is messing with me and idk how to fix it ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 13:50, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Archives The first archive, which is dedicated to the woman who taught me how to archive. Her name is Ninja. A Note From Me, Tangle! Hello, welcome to my talk page! Thanks for wanting to talk to me. I just have a few rules for the talk page: 1. Please have at least half-decent punctuation/spelling/grammar. I need to be able to understand what you are saying. 2. If a heading has too many messages under it, or your message is entirely unrelated to the previous heading, MAKE A NEW ONE! 3. A request to admins: If you ever need to warn me or notify me of a ban, please make a heading so I can look back on the moment proudly, laugh and say "what a douche I was!" 4. Please leave signatures, or at least some idea of who you are. No siggie= No reply. Thank you! Please leave all messages below! :D No longer a clean talk page! NO I DIDN'T WANT TO USE YOUR HEADING I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 08:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to ruin the purity of your talk page, but Dawn beat me to it :c And, um, yay! An archive dedicated to me xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 08:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know how :3 I made the one I'm currently using and it's pretty awesome if I may say so myself. So, um, I could make you one if you're willing to wait a week - approximately how long it will take me without a laptop. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Which part is green? Which part is yellow? Do you want the two solid colours or have it fade from green to yellow? Gotta be specific :P Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE *tableflip* FREAKIN TIMEZONES *burns timezone* You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. 02:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I felt a heading was needed for easy editing by me So, like, do you want the second part to fade into white or just into light green? Idk, I'll probably do a few different versions and then you can decide which is best, but whatever~ I'll start as soon as I stop procrastinating xD So, hopefully today or tomorrow. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT SURE WHICH PART WAS YOU AND WHICH PART WAS DARKY, BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS <3 I don't really care what I get xD [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 23:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) YES, IT IS AMY LEE, ISN'T IT WONDERFUL? AND ASDFGHJK YOUR AVVIE IS ALMOST AS PERFECT AS MINE I LOVE IT <3333 (on another note, I'm home sick today, so I'll finally get started on your siggie) '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? Darn it, I thought I'd banned her... Thanks Tangle! I appreciate it, friend! :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again; can we do it on Saturday? I have finals :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Please don't, Tangle buddy ;-; It's been a really stressful week, I have a lot on my mind Rainy Talk Blog 03:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Meepppp It's not finished yet. x3 What colors do you prefer for my userpage, 'cause I have nuuuu idea. :T You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. Oops, forgot the heading. But, about MouseXIce, Sure~! You start, or me? RPed~! Aaah, I see~ Weeell, I'm too lazy to ask/remind Rainy to promote Icepaw, so meh, I'll probably return him to loner/OutClanner/kittypet status when I can be bothered to~ Maybe make this one a longer roleplay where it's Ice's last time roleplaying as an apprentice? Whether or not Mouse's a warrior/aprentice x3 Dude liek my new sig? .3. The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Now there is XP The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) about that... I'm really really sorry, I've been procrastinating and studying and procrastinating... I promise I'll start it by Monday, and if I don't... you never have to talk to me again? Wow, okay, I really need to get to work... Btw, you should inbox me on Wattpad, since it's the only chat I intend on visiting this weekend. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on becomming a chat patroller, my friend! You may now take your swagalicious chat-patroller cop badge! Glad to have you on the team! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay dokie it's bowser now :D you can tell me if you want to change it again haha c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 17:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You just have to get on chat lol You won't see it yourself so you'll have to ask someone else if it worked. Another way you can test it is by writing out [ Tanglefrost ] and if the picture comes up it should work c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm lemme come on chat and see You freaking suck, I left you like 482759467 messages on Skype and I inboxed you on Wattpad and then I left you a note on your message board on Wattpad in which I was crying because I've been crying for the past five hours. And it can all be explained in this blog which you either forgot about or could never ever forget about... omfg, I love you so much, and I reeeaaally want/need to talk to you ASAP. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC) i was reading through the comments of a blog, and curiousity got the better of me, but i should have just asked in pms. and i didnt really know that it was a touchy subject of yours, not to mention that i forgot to read the date on your comment, so im sorry. ono 01:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i can't see the pictures... do you want to come on Chat to tell me what happened? Rainy User Talk Blog 03:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) i added you to my old skype because i don't want my mum to realize i made a new one Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC) To be honest that really didn't hurt as much as the one before it where you actually made it sound like I would ban ''you for expressing your opinion as though you hardly know me or as though you would think me to be someone to do that to you fo expressing your opinion. However, what bothered me about the other one was that you posted it on the blog whereas you should have posted it on rainy's message board if you wanted me removed from staff because honestly telling me(or the rest of the wikia) would have no effects on that really since I tecnically don't have the ability to remove my rights also i think I stated that unless it was the most important thing in the world I didn't want messages and im sorry but that was certainly not the most important thing in the world ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know acting mature was counted as being "admin-like", but you're really the only person who scolded me on that. I was only defending Robo from a pretty rude comment. Not to mention I never even want to be staff on NCRP, so of course I know I'm not an admin. Wetstream 12:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ender's cat: 10. oh my glob this gurl was amazing; both original and obviously unrealistic Red's cat: Probably around a 7.5–– unrealistic, yes, originality: no. Evee's cat: 8.5: i like her, ive seen some similar cats like her but still, the history is amusing and the description is, like the others, unrealistic. Maple's cat: 9. must i say anything more 23:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Results are In! I finished giving my verdict to that weird cat contest thing (Sorry, I totally forgot the name.) . However, the verdicts are on the actual blog for it, soooo yeah. Take my paw. Step into our world. 01:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 meh, maybe xD -- [[User:Mistybird|'☯']] 00:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) AHHH OH MY GOD TANGLE THAT WAS SUCH A SWEET MESSAGE. WOW YOU'RE SUCH AN AWESOME FRIEND, I DON'T EVEN DESERVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU. I LOVE YOU A LOT, OKAY? THANK YOU <333 :D [[User:Rainsplash987|R'']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' O '']][[Stormstar|''Y]][[User:Rainsplash987|' A ']][[Rainsplash|L'']][[The Nightly|'' S]] i believe in reincarnation so yolo is a lie 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 03:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat badge Hello fellow CP! I've been making badges for every CP on this wiki! Just put it on your page, so when people visit it, they know who you are! bye now ^.^ Touch SchiggyAnd Prepare To Lose a Finger Hey Tangle! Remember the contest that you joined? Well it starts today, and you can RP tomorrow too. I'll judge on the 18th, so RP away! You can just join in on any RP that has started, just tell them that you're joining in through ( ) and just RP with them :) Enjoy it! [[User:Cchen3|''FR''O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ANSWER MY SKYPE MESSAGES i don't even care what the answer is anymore i just want an answer i don't want to have to rip out your lungs or anything >:/ (^oh wait does that count as cyberbullying?) '''I get dark only to shine 15:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD I'M SORRY I FAIL AT LIFE XD they just don't show up because we're not online at the same time and skype is stupid like that WHOOPS so i still haven't seen them i just i was seriously about to hop on a plane to australia just so i could murder you ^i'm so loving, am i not? I get dark only to shine 23:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) you need to email meeeee because until i get my dad's old phone charged, i'll never be able to get online when you're on D; I get dark only to shine 16:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) i made a discovery today which is ellen degeneres' wife is 14 years younger than her and i thought back to your "i dream of" page and remembered: *Instead of complaining about gay couples, people turn their attention to straight couples with more than 10 years age difference. and laughed because not only are ellen and portia a lesbian couple but they are also more than 10 years apart in age just saying because it made me laugh not because you should care :P I get dark only to shine 04:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) That totally wasn't awkward :P I LOVE YOU TOO TANGLE <3 (not in the girlfriend way would kill me lol in the friend way :3) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 00:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I commented already D: And you should read some of my stories like I asked you to last time on chat >.> Tee hee, reading Can't Stand This All and commenting on that story would be greatly apprieciated! I'll comment again btw. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Urg fine gosh. btw I commented :3 Stand This All Can't Stand This All I hope this works :o [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) IGNORE THAT FIRST MESSAGE. http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Can%27t_Stand_This_All There's the link [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) A Suggestion For Your "I Dream Of" Section I dream of a world where chicken can cross the street without anyone questioning their motives. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 03:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Rp, my dear Tanglu? Chat? Hooray! I'll use Fallwhisker, how about PC? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...']] 02:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! Or something Hiya, Tanglu~! Happy birthday~! Have a nice day, and I'M ON CHAT PLAIS GO ONNNN~ xD We haven't chatted in agesss, Tanglitis~! Please go on~ ( o ¬ o ) I RPed~ Come on chat, Tangluuu, I finished most of my homework now.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMG HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY I SUCK BUT TODAY FOR ME IT IS STILL THE 15TH OKAY I LUFFLES YOU TANGLE <3333 btw you forgot me on the nickname list, Tanglewanglecuddlebear. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Sasuke][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Uchiha] 03:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Haiii~! Get on chat, plais~? We haven't chatted in so long... Aw that's sad D: (if it's real lol) Anyways, I can say dun all I want :33333 <3 you Tangle. that Ninja would not kill her [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 00:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) No I will not go on chat :c and no I did not see it c: I haven't gone on watty for awhile [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 00:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Aw thanks :) Can't believe I'm 15 now. All righty, but make sure you're actively RPing the cats you have '''Rainy User Talk Blog 23:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Er, I'm going to say yes, for now. Thanks for the offer :) Rainy User Talk Blog 01:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Since I do not feel like making pages :P I've approved Frostheart and you can make her page ;333333 After you do, tell me so I can checkmark the cat on Join the Clan. Thankies :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 15:05, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tangle otter here I just wanted to say I am back on wikia... Otterstar LOL XD (pays Tangle in donut money :3) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 14:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey tangle Are you mad at me Btw this is otter My siggie is not working! I love you more than words can say, but I have to go 02:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Otterstar I just havent been on here for so long~ I guess I just thought ou were mad that I hadnt been on here for that long. I love you more than words can say, but I have to go 10:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Otterstar Hey Tangle, I don't want this to sound rough or mean, but the way you addresed the staff members in your comment on JTC kind of made me feel a bit off. I mean the admins themselves are really busy, and I can't really approve all the cats myself and keep up with making the pages (even with your help and all). I know you only meant to remind us, and I appreciate that, but can you say it in a kinder tone? x3 Sorry, I just felt a bit awkward since you were pretty much telling us to get on more when we can't. But i still love you dude <3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:20, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Nah it's okay I feel your desperation to make this wiki go up again. I appreciate you helping me with the pages lol. Sadly everyone's busy with school and such D: [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat for a moment. Need to talk with you about some things. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much, just wanted to talk about a few things. I just got a bit bugged that you act as though you're a staff member/an admin. It's not meant to be offensive, but it's been pretty frustrating when your words words just sound like you're accusing everyone (like on the wfw blog) I just wanted to tell you that I felt a bit weird, hearing your words like that. And I wanted to ask you if you could tone down your words, I know you're older than me, but it just doesn't feel right. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have bothered you, but a lot of your blog comments (especially the one on WFW) have been bothering me (like the one on WFW where you seemed to be yelling at everyone like we were all disobeying the rules >.> found it pretty offensive, and so did a few others, but that is beside the point) No this is not supposed to be an admin comment, I am just telling you that... yeah. This is way too long, and I just want you to know. Sorry if you're like mad at me now, but this was my feelings, and it just bugged me a LOT. ~Firey who hopes to still be your friend. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) It's not my position to name others, Tangle. I'm sorry I offended you too, but it was just what I thought. Plus, I'm sure you'll become a staff member soon, the wiki may need it :P Sorry, I was just a bit ticked last night. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 23:29, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Mm sure, I'll use.... Duskshimmer. Need to use her. You start, tell me where tho [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:14, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Mkay, that sounds good. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 01:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tangle! So since you'll get the message faster through here. Yes I can Rp the new cat a lot, especially if you meet up with me by giving me messages so we can RP them. If you agree, the new cat will be: Specks light brown tabby with emerald green eyes. She has darker brown stripes running through her and her tail has choco brown rings. She's a fired up she-cat and isn't afraid to speak what she thinks. She's not afraid of the Clan cats, and would fight if she has to to survive. She has up to no friends, but she's heard of "friendly" she-cat rogues such as Frosty and Kitkat (woops, adding them in everywhere XD) She's rumored to be loyal to her friends and family, but nobody knows that for sure. She's usually hidden somewhere, and doesn't show herself unless necessary. If you don't agree, I'll be making her anyways x3 And if you don't agree to an alive mother, then the mother would then be: Cattail no page to be made cause she's dead anyways x3 Mate to Ripple (who happens to be an insane tom xDDDD) so I think you would prefer the she-cat I have above there ^^ Please try to reply sooN! [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 04:27, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I have Rped :D Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 14:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I RPed :) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 22:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tangle sorry for not responding for a while; I've been preoccupied :( That's a good idea! I'll see about it on Sunday, which is when I'll kinda be making myself actually get stuff done on this wiki XD How are you doing, by the way? Haven't talked to you in forever <3 '''Rainy User Talk Blog 02:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yes Tanglewanglecuddlebear I'm still alive. To be honest I really miss you guys. *sniffle* I want to come back, but I know I'll be inactive here. The fact that I'm not allowed to chat (both because of my lack of edits and the fact that my dad banned me) really kills my ability to RP. I need help. Honestly, I can't decide whether to come back or not. I can try to RP more seen as I want to build up my edits and since I want to talk to you again on chat. I will chat more I promise. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 17:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC) OKAY TANGLE I'LL COME BACK! :D I LOVE YOU TOO <3 Dude your sig is beautiful. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 01:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Omg yes I remember StrikeClan lol. And I'll create a new cat. When should we start? Because for me it's 3:35 am and I'm going to bed. Screw you timezones. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 07:34, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the Sunstones are fine. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 17:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I made a cat. Her name's Runningwish. She needs to be approved before we start the roleplay. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 18:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting the RP. [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Kakashi][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.] 01:11, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, you'll have to check with Rainy. But you can help me make the pages of cats I've approved that don't have pages :P Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 00:29, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify that I did give Lightkit's maker a message to add more description/personality so you don't think that I just ignored that cat. I just thought it would be better to message them :) Oh and remember to tell me when you make a page so I can check them off :D Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 23:53, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Mmm? Yeah, I guess~ Can we start in about a week or so? Since I have exams this week, and yepyepyep~ :3 Yoooo, so like, um. Should we make a new charrie for Sagekit's father? xD I certainly should stop making cats, but I'm willing to RP his father too, since I'm pretty active when I find people to RP with :3 Your choice, if ya want, I'll make a rogue for Sagekit's father. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 16:05, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I finished :D His name is Ryuu, and he's probably not going to be much better than Specks xD But he's half the reason why Specks was afraid to raise Sagekit, so maybe he will find some forgiveness in his heart for his half caring mother lol. (well better than his father right? xD) Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 21:44, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure :D Thanks for making the page! Can you make the others too? I can't really keep up with all the things I have going on rn. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to make it this weekend, once finals are over and school gets out :) Rainy User Talk Blog 01:21, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I shall~ (and thanks x3) I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 17:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well last time I played I died at 200 xD So yeahhhhh lol. I'm just trying every question cause I already died lol. So I've played it :3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 22:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) OH I FORGOT XD I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 14:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I made another kit for Fernshade's apprentice. he's adorabluuuu c: I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 14:37, June 6, 2014 (UTC) It was the 200 question who extra nong xDDDD Anyways, whatever, I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a noob for failing it :P I don't give a ... xDDD Because I'm not the type of person to go around and know this kind of stuff soooooo. But I'll join da RP. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 23:13, June 6, 2014 (UTC) replying to that one message if you want to rename the categories, you can~ :3 I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 20:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) http://summerclan-roleplaying-site.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bluestar%26Brightheart/Dead Please look at this Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them TANGLE BRO would you like to RP Shadekit and Fernshade~? :3 I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 00:56, June 15, 2014 (UTC) started at the warriors' den~ X3 (shadekit's gonna get in troubleeee iffernshadeisannoyedenoughtotellhimhesintrouble) I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 01:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I replied to the RP at the Alley between Ryuu and Banjo :) Feel free to RP again c: Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 20:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I wanted to tell you that the Twolegplace will be introduced after the Quest, just so you don't get angry at Rainy or something x3 you'll see why when the Quest gets going c: Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 02:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Important Business When you sent that message, I hadn't been on chat in two, maybe three days. SO WHAT WAS THE POINT? I haven't been on chat in at least three days, the times that I did go on were visits, I have no intentions of using chat regularly. You can't ban someone if they don't even use chat, I'm not even breaking rules. That's completely unfair. And I'm about 99% sure this is just out of spite for me, because you never said anything against me being there when we last talked. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 17:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Tangle, we've let other users come back and stay on Chat to talk with their friends before, haven't we? Who have I kicked off? I mean, of course there's a line when random users that don't have a single edit on this wiki pop up and bother people on Chat. But it seems to me that you're just trying to get some form of revenge on Ninja, since I know you two haven't been getting along lately. After all, you've talked with Ninja on Chat before and had no complaint. Why do you now suddenly raise an objection? And a permanent ban? No rudeness intended, but... Rainy User Talk Blog 21:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) That sounds fair enough Rainy User Talk Blog 15:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm not "being a total cow lately", I'm the same person I always was. I do not appreciate your harsh words and I do not want to be friends again after that, so I hope you didn't still have that in mind. the worst part is you've said to me before that I was being awfully bitchy lately or a cow lately or whatever and I think if you looked harder you'll find that you're the one with the problem c; [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 17:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Tangled, are you wondering when will your life began? Because you have a dream? And your wondering when everyone will see the lights? and how singing can heal people? Just remember mother knows best!(Don't kill me xD) Tagnled, I have permission from Robo and Rainsy to go on chat, I have had permission for the past year or so. I have this permission because remember when I was on warrior's fanifc wiki I got banned from there for only going on chat and not writing or anything. So Rainsy, robo and I came here to chat as they were already here. Now if they said has changed, please get Rainsy to tell me, but other wise ..... idk. On a slight more none perfessional outlook. You're a chat mod!?! THAT"S GREAT! CONGRADULATIONS!(I think that's how it's spelt...) *Claps* (Tacklehug) I missed you! Did i just miss you last night or like what? Anywho bye bye! P.S Is rainsy still around? Last I heard that she was head admin! And is Robo, I haven't seen eather of them in ages. It's just dancing Mama 20:54, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad; I was worried about hurting your feelings when I never messaged you again. Guess I shouldn't worry any longer. Like seriously, you made me feel super guilty about having grown out of our friendship and about suddenly not feeling like talking to you. But you just made it a whole lot easier for me, because I honestly was going to give it another try despite really not wanting to. And please, I'd love to know how I'm being a cow and what my problem is. Yours is your inability to handle my unwillingness to be your friend maturely. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 22:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't suddenly wake up and decide I don't want to be friends. I've felt that way for quite a while, actually. All I've felt like doing that revolves around you is yell at you and rant about you. I tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away, and it didn't. That was when I started ignoring you. Then you started talking to me and I gave up. I had to explain to you that I'm not interested in talking to you. So you're going to call me a cow for finally getting the courage to tell you how I honestly feel? I wasn't even disrespectful, though if I was I do apologize. When I did get rude, it was because you called me a cow for being honest with you. I can't say exactly why I no longer care to be friends: I don't know. All I know is I was extremely uncomfortable talking to you and it wasn't really worth it anymore. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:58, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I thought Fern didn't have a mean bone in her body. why would she snap at a kit who doesn't know anything about death. C: I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 17:55, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Well Rainy has banned him for over a year or something, and I really don't know what to do. but he's banned for now soooo (shrugs) [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 00:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes I know but we banned the IP too [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 00:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well it was supposed to start my time, when I make the blog, but I'll make it today just for the extra day, mkay? [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, your message was by someone else's and I forgot to respond to both. I'll Skype you when we're both online... which never seems to happen :P Messaged. I'm online right now :) Tangle, this is getting old. Please message me these things on chat or Skype. I Skype'd you and you never replied. There's no need for everyone to see these messages. Misty isn't an admin; she said herself that she would like to work her way back to her old rights. She understands perfectly. I can't remove her 'crat rights, but I can remove her administrator rights. Thanks for your concern & the message. Hope this fixes things... any other questions? :) Rainy User Talk Blog 13:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Mm okay, I'll see if I can fix it. My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Skype. It does? But I went and checked the User Rights thing... Weird :/ Rainy User Talk Blog 02:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC)